


[none]

by oxymoronic



Series: TSN kinkmeme prompts [4]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Double Penetration, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Plot What Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxymoronic/pseuds/oxymoronic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They take it upon themselves to get Mark a) away from his keyboard, and b) to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[none]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my LJ [here](http://oxymoronic.livejournal.com/94383.html).
> 
> Written for [this](http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/5147.html?thread=9898779#t10238235) prompt at the kinkmeme: "The only way to make Mark shut up/stop being obnoxious/stop coding is fucking him senseless. So this is what Chris, Eduardo and Dustin do, fooling around with each other all the while, of course. BONUS POINTS for orgasm denial and double penetration."
> 
>  **Quick disclaimer:** all persons referenced below are intended to represent the characters in _The Social Network_ (which I don't own anyway) and bear no relevance to those in real life who share the same names.

It’s only been fourteen hours and thirty-one minutes. In Mark terms, it’s not even that bad. Hell, he’s even eaten some _fruit_ , though none of them are really sure how that happened. But Dustin’s bored, and more than a little horny, Eduardo just wants to have sex, even though he’d never admit it, and Chris’ heart goes double-time at the idea of them off at it alone, and this is the best solution.

It’s not like it’s the first time they’ve done it, though none of them can really remember the first time. Eduardo reckons they were drunk, Dustin reckons they were high, Chris reckons Eduardo walked in on him and Dustin and Mark reckons that Dustin walked in on him and Eduardo. It’s not like it matters, anyway.

They shuffle into Mark’s bedroom. He doesn’t even notice, but that’s normal. Chris is pretty sure the Rapture could happen and Mark would only care once the servers went down.

Dustin, the most agile of all of them, has no trouble getting himself under Mark’s desk and between Mark’s knees, and mouths wetly at his crotch. For a moment, Chris thinks he’s going to pretend he hasn’t noticed, but then his hand slaps down the laptop lid like a thunderclap and he stares between his legs in shock. Dustin’s smile is his trademark pure, shit-eating grin. “The fuck?” Mark mutters.

Dustin shrugs. “We’re bored, and we want to have sex with you. Will you please stop coding now?”

Mark sighs. “Can’t I multitask?”

Over his shoulder, Eduardo snorts. “If you can still code while we’re fucking you, we’re clearly doing our job wrong,” Chris says, dryly.

“I just want to get this done. Five minutes?”

Dustin shrugs, his smile broadening. “You’re welcome to try.”

The laptop screen lights up the room again, and Mark’s fingers slip back into rhythm. Dustin glances at Chris, who nods once, and Dustin’s smirk is almost comical. Eduardo’s fingers tuck into Chris’ belt loops and he pulls him over for a kiss, slow and hot. Chris understandably loses track of his surroundings for a while, but when Eduardo pulls away Dustin’s got Mark’s cock in his hand and is leisurely blowing him, the pace slower than they all know Mark likes. “That boy is evil,” Eduardo murmurs, and drops a kiss on the side of Chris’ neck as he reaches down to undo his buckle.

After two minutes and twenty seconds, Mark’s fingers finally still on the keys. Chris looks over idly; his eyes are clamped shut, his lip between his teeth, his shoulders and back taut. The noise of Dustin humming emerges from under the desk, and Mark’s whole body shudders; Chris is across the room in an instant, looping the base of Mark’s cock with his forefinger and thumb. “Nu-uh,” he chastises, deliberately patronizing. “Not yet.” Mark whimpers, almost imperceptibly. Dustin pulls off of him, blows cool air on Mark’s cock, and he shudders.

“Get him up,” Eduardo murmurs, and Chris reaches round and tugs Dustin from out under the desk. His lips are obscene, shiny and slicked, and Chris pulls him to his feet and shoves him up against the wall to kiss him properly. He can feel Dustin’s smirk, knows the little shit does everything he can to get him riled up like this, and scowls into the kiss and nips at his lip, lightly. It makes him feel more than a little pleased with himself to feel the way Dustin shudders, hear the way he lets out a little moan.

Chris has to open his eyes and break the kiss to watch his hands unclasp the fastenings of Dustin’s ridiculously complicated pants – seriously, why they’re not all wearing sweatpants for easy access is beyond him – and he notices Dustin’s eyes are across his shoulder, glazed but still focused. Chris glances behind him; Mark and Eduardo are all over each other, Eduardo’s hand firmly down the front of Mark’s pants, jerking him off slowly as he nips a hundred little marks along his neck. It’s hot, yeah, but Chris doesn’t really appreciate Dustin’s attentions being diverted, and he scowls at his feet, his fingers racing to undo the buttons and get his hand around Dustin’s cock.

When he does, Dustin’s moan is ridiculously loud, and his head _thunk_ s back against the wall dramatically. Chris smirks; he’s in his element. He jerks him off, pace unforgiving and cruel, his thumb rubbing circles around the slit in a way that never fails to drive him crazy. It hits him like a suckerpunch to look up and see Dustin’s eyes still focused on the other two across the room; he finds himself snarling “look at me, you little fucker”, and jerking more viciously than he’s ever dared before; Dustin does, and his eyes are wide and blown. He pulls Chris in for a kiss, sloppy and a little disgusting, and then his head flops down onto Chris’ shoulder as he comes all over the both of them. He listens to Dustin’s breath slow and calm, and places little kisses on his temple.

“Put him down, Chris, and give me a hand,” Eduardo says from behind him, amused. Chris manhandles Dustin into a slump across the foot of the bed and stands behind Mark, reaching around to grab the zipper of his hoodie and pull it down. Mark’s head falls back on his shoulder and he sighs as the two of them undress him like a child, Eduardo the bottom, Chris the top. Mark spins to return Chris the favor, occasionally glancing wistfully over his shoulder at his still-open laptop screen, and Chris enjoys the spectacle of Eduardo undressing himself behind them.

“He’s getting distracted,” Chris warns, trailing his fingers down Mark’s newly-bared spine.

Eduardo smirks. “Get him on the bed, and he won’t be.”

At times like this, Mark always scowls at all of them, as if he’s trying to decide who he hates the most. They respond by making it a game between themselves of who can make him lose control.

Eduardo settles Mark at the head of the bed and immediately starts foraging in the side table for lube. Chris climbs on next to Dustin, who is a little less out of it than five minutes ago, and has even managed to get naked on his own. Anyone else would give him a medal for effort, but they know Dustin, and it is his favorite activity. Dustin drags himself over until his head hovers over Chris’ crotch and he starts pressing little teasing licks and kisses up and down as much of his thighs as he can reach, payback for earlier, and Chris shudders uncontrollably. Dustin eventually succumbs, and starts to blow him; he excels at giving head, and they all know what an obnoxious show-off he is. Chris certainly isn’t complaining.

Chris stares foggily down the other end of the bed; Mark’s on his back, legs spread, hips jerking erratically as Eduardo fingers him. Between the noise of Mark’s ass slapping against Eduardo’s hand and the noise of Dustin doing what Chris can only describe as _slurping_ on his dick, he has to take a fistful of the sheet and bite on his hand to force himself not to come.

Then he opens his eyes to see Eduardo clip a cock-ring on Mark just as Dustin’s tongue kitten-licks against his slit and _he can’t not let go_.

He lies tangled with Dustin for a while, content to watch Eduardo fuck Mark with four fingers as his body cools and calms. The guy’s desperate to come, he can tell, and it’s beyond doubt that Eduardo knows as much too from the vindictive smile all over his face. Dustin’s sat between his legs, jerking himself lazily as he watches them, his ass rocking against Chris’ spent cock every now and then. It’s more stimulation than Chris is entirely ready for, yet, but he can’t quite make himself make Dustin go.

“Give the guy a break, Wardo,” Dustin says, his voice just raspy enough to make Chris shiver. “He’s begging for it.” Mark shoots him a customary death-glare, lips tight and thin, not quite denying it but threatening to make Dustin’s life a living hell for mentioning it. Dustin smirks lazily in reply.

Eduardo leans down and kisses Mark, slow and hot. “I don’t know,” he murmurs, and Mark’s whole body shudders violently as Eduardo changes the angle of his hand. “He’s not asked me nicely for it yet.”

“Might as well wait for the fucking apocalypse,” Chris mutters, reaching down to bat Dustin’s hand away and replace it with his own. Dustin shudders once, his hips jerking up into Chris’ grip.

“Fuck,” Mark says, suddenly, his whole body going tense. “Fuck, fuck, _Wardo_ – ” His spine tenses and his hips snap up, and he – doesn’t come. He can’t come. He falls back against the bed, writhing, and Eduardo’s smile is perverse and huge.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Dustin moans. Chris can’t help but agree. “Remind me never to get on your bad side, Wardo.” Chris decides Dustin is entirely too coherent, considering Chris is jerking him off, albeit slowly, and prizes his other hand from underneath him to trail it down Dustin’s spine, making a beeline for his ass.

“Stop,” Eduardo says abruptly, and Chris looks up to find him watching them. “Not him.” He beckons Chris to move down the bed, and nods at Mark, who’s still lying on his back, staring incoherently at the ceiling, shivering sporadically. Dustin spins in his lap and grins, kisses him once and stands up to let him go.

Mark’s eyes are impossible when Chris reaches him, unfocused, glazed and blown, and he stares at him like he can’t quite recognize him. “Come on,” Chris says, softly, wrapping his hands around his thin waist; he can’t help but be gentle with him. “Get up.” He can hear behind him the slick sounds of Eduardo taking over where he left off, and he tries to ignore them, positioning Mark in a way that’s as comfortable and as easy as he can manage. He kisses Mark gently, almost apologetically as he pushes inside of him. His hips jerk and he whimpers and Chris is almost 100% certain he’s not thinking of coding, now.

Eduardo slinks up the bed and drops kisses along Chris’ shoulders, left to right. “Move him down the bed,” he murmurs, and Chris stills, grabbing hold of his hips.

“C’mon,” he mutters in Mark’s ear, and pulls out, tugging at his hips; his brain takes a moment to respond, but he eventually cottons on, and they shuffle a foot away from the headboard until there’s enough room for Eduardo to settle behind him.

“Fuck him,” Eduardo says, and Mark wraps his legs around Chris’ waist in response; his eagerness makes Chris’ stomach flip. He relies heavily on Eduardo to prop Mark up as he pushes back inside, and he isn’t disappointed; the wiry little fucker’s stronger than he looks. He starts up a slow, gentle rhythm, and Eduardo’s hands on Mark’s hips help him keep the pace. Behind him, he feels the bed dip as Dustin moves behind him, his fingers light on the base of his spine, his mouth hot and wet as he starts to leave a mark at the juncture of back and neck.

Eduardo shoots him a warning glance across Mark’s shoulder, and then transfers most of his weight onto Chris, freeing his hand. Chris spends a moment struggling to find a position where they don’t topple over, but when he feels something which is unmistakably Eduardo’s finger slip into Mark beside his dick everything goes utterly still.

Mark shudders once, violently, and Chris is sure that he would’ve come, if he could. The idea forces him to get a hold of himself, and he shuts his eyes, shivering. Dustin’s panting behind his ear, and it’s so loud and so close it sounds like a thunderstorm.

“You serious?” Mark rasps, clenching and unclenching his ass.

Outside of Mark’s sight, Eduardo nods. He looks more nervous than Chris can remember. “If it’s okay.”

Mark twists his neck to smirk at him. “It’s more than okay.” Both he and Mark feel Eduardo’s finger buck and curl; Chris shudders, and Mark moans, loud and obscene. “ _Please_ , Wardo,” he gasps, and Eduardo smiles.

Behind him, Dustin decides this is a totally acceptable time to slide one lubricated finger inside Chris’ ass, and Chris’ head falls back onto his shoulder, groaning loudly. It’s too much, it’s way too fucking much. “Dustin,” he mumbles, “ _don’t_ – ”

“Shut up, y’idiot,” Dustin mutters, and nips at the back of his neck. He cranes over Chris’ shoulder to watch the movement of Eduardo’s hand, and stretches him simultaneously, identically, and the press of Eduardo’s fingers up against his dick mirroring Dustin’s inside of him makes his control vanish, and his hips buck up once and _fuck_ , he’s gonna –

“Stop,” Eduardo says, suddenly, and everything goes still. Chris scrunches his eyes shut, his breathing erratic, and he tries desperately to get a hold of himself. “Not yet, Chris,” he murmurs, and the tone makes him shiver.

“You okay?” Dustin asks softly behind him.

Chris twists round and smiles at him beatifically. “Yeah.” His hips and thighs ache from supporting Mark, he’s pretty sure he’s lost all feeling in his feet and his nerves are shattered and wrecked, but yeah. He’s pretty fucking okay. Dustin presses a little kiss on the corner of his mouth, and curls the three fingers inside of him.

“I’m ready,” Mark says, breaking the silence. He sounds ridiculously calm, considering the situation he’s in.

“Okay.” Eduardo kisses the side of his neck. “Dustin, you’re gonna have to hold – hold him open. Come help me.” Dustin hesitates for a moment, reluctant to leave Chris alone, but eventually he pulls out, simultaneous to Eduardo, leaving Chris feeling hollow and cold. “Three at least,” Eduardo advises him, slightly adjusting his position. It’s weird to feel Dustin’s fingers slip inside Mark to where Eduardo’s were, seconds before, in the same position as they were in his own ass, moments ago. He balances there until the head of Eduardo’s dick is inside Mark, and then he backs off rapidly as Eduardo grabs Mark’s hips and slides in all the way.

Chris waits for the world to stop whirling, and then he opens his eyes. He feels like breathing too extravagantly will set all of them off, and he settles for panting, small breaths which make him dizzy. Eduardo’s face is smooth, eyes closed, mouth slack, his fingers clenched against Mark’s hips in an effort to stop himself moving. Chris shudders; he knows exactly how he feels. 

Mark’s face is twisted in pain. His mouth’s a tight line, and there are visible crow’s feet at his temples. The sight is awful enough to stop Chris letting go.

“Mark?” Eduardo breathes, and Mark visibly relaxes, letting out a long, shuddering breath.

“Move,” he replies, eventually, though his throat’s so fucked the word is almost unrecognizable.

Eduardo starts to fuck him before Chris manages to brace himself, and his back goes ramrod straight, his mouth falling open to gasp helplessly at the sensation of Eduardo’s dick sliding against his, impossibly slick and wet, pressing him inside of Mark further and deeper than he thought possible, every part of his cock surrounded by ridiculous, wet heat. Dustin grabs hold of his free hand and he digs his nails in hard, body impossibly taut and tense. “C’mere,” Chris says, and gropes with his hand for Dustin’s dick, just out of his reach.

“Chris,” Eduardo says, and the tone makes him stop dead. He looks over, and watches Eduardo mouth a countdown, and it’s not until he reaches _two_ that he cottons on and braces himself and – _fuck_. They slide in and out of Mark in perfect synchronicity, and he comes alive under their hands, back arcing obscenely, mouth stretched wide and garbling nonsense. Eduardo seems to remember something, and reaches down between them to unclip the cockring. 

By some miracle, they manage three more thrusts before Mark comes, body fucked out, over-sensitized and over-stimulated, his fingernails scoring deep enough on Chris’ shoulder to draw blood. He falls limply back against Eduardo, dazed, eyes glazed. Eduardo kisses his cheek, gently, and Mark turns his head to nip at his lip and Eduardo shudders and comes, his hips snapping forward, once. Chris _feels_ it, slick and wet against him, and when Dustin takes the opportunity to slide two fingers back inside him he can’t help but join the both of them, the world bright and perfect and full of the stars behind his eyes.

He’s vaguely aware on a far-off, distant level of Eduardo disentangling the three of them, manhandling Mark up the bed to make him more comfortable. He feels more than a little guilty for how much Mark is gonna ache in the morning, and makes a mental note to be really fucking nice to him for a few days. He takes the opportunity to fall back against Dustin, feeling dirty and sweaty and smelling disgusting but utterly, perfectly alive.

“Did you – ?” he starts to ask, but Dustin reaches down and kisses his nose, gently.

“Yeah. The look on your face – ” He breaks off, shaking his head and grinning stupidly. Chris settles back against him in a way that – to his great embarrassment – can only really be described as a snuggle, and he’s warmed suddenly by the blanket Dustin finds seemingly from nowhere to wrap around them.

The other two are noisily asleep at the other end of the bed, and just as he’s about to drift off he feels Dustin attempt to extricate himself from behind him. “You’d better not be going to finish that OS report you have due tomorrow,” he murmurs, sleepily. “You told me you finished that two weeks ago.”

Dustin chuckles. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he replies, and curls up around him again.


End file.
